


That's the last time

by Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Relationship, Fluff, M/M, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird/pseuds/Imnotcrazyjustalittleweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is Stile's boss and is sleeping with him. So angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jason's shoe store

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad which it probably is. No beta reader

I pulled the blanket over my head, I heard him getting out of the bed. I knew he would leave me again. I felt him sit on the edge on the bed. He put his hand on my back "I'm leaving now, I'll see you at work?" I slightly shifted out from under his hand. "Okay be that way." He got up and walked to the door. I heard it click shut, and I let out a sob.  
'That's the last time' I told myself again. As I stare at the mirror, I looked at the hickeys he had given me. I got in the shower knowing I'd see him at work.  
Two hours later  
I walked into Jason's shoe store, I knew Scott would be here. I spotted him talking to Allison. I knew he was busy, yet I had to talk to him. I walked over to him. "Scott! Can we talk?" I pulled him over and told him the events of last night. "Dude you know he is bad for you!! I've told you what he did you Lucas. You need to report him" Scott whispered/yelled. "I can't! I can't help it but I think I've fallen in love with him." I told him. "I've gotta go. But just know I'm not going to the wedding tomorrow." I finished. "What? Why not??.....Derek?" He replied. "Yeah." I said solemnly. "Okay I love you, bye." I walked away headed to work.  
Twenty minutes later.  
I walked into work a minute late. "You're late!" Derek said as I walked to the Office. "Hey! I was talking to you!" He grabbed my arm I quickly slapped him. I heard a gasp come from behind me. I turned to see who it was. It was Lydia. "It's not what it looks like!" I said.


	2. Two months ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Two months earlier:  
"I would love to have this job, but I'm not going to sleep with him to get it. I mean I cannot believe the old pervert made a move on me." I was on the phone with Scott. I applied for a job at this big-ish company and the guy who interviewed me said I could have the job if I slept with him. Of course I said no and went to the guy next in the food chain. He told him that I could have the job and they would give me a raise if I didn't speak of the incident again. I took the job without the raise. But that is how I met Derek


	3. Are you sure?

"It's not what it looks like!" I said. "I thought he was this guy that has been creeping on me for like a month." I said to Lydia. She seem to accept it, and walked away. "Why did you slap me?" Derek whisper yelled. "I'm tired, okay? I just need you to leave me alone right now." He looked very confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I just need some space! Okay?" I yelled. "Space? You've been taking all the space you wanted! I'm tired of it. You don't even say goodbye anymore!" He tried not to yell at me. "I'm tired of this. The not being able to be with you outside of the walls of my apartment. It's over." He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "You really think you can dump me?" He growled in my ear. "I'm just so tired of it." I almost sobbed. "I love you." He whispered in my ear again. I was crying now I could feel it. "Than let me go." I kissed his check. "How could you think I could let you go!? I just gave you what you wanted!" He said quietly. "You can't give me what I want, I want a boyfriend who I can go out with and take home to meet my dad, and you just can't do that." I could feel him letting go of my arm as he slowly pulled back. "Are you sure?" He asked, I nodded. "This is me giving you up." He smiled but I could see the tears in his eyes.


	4. I don't want you anymore

Three months later:

"I really like him!" I shouted across the living room. "He is just so nice and you know great?" I asked Scott. "I've never met him, so I don't know if he is great or not." He was cooking some fancy dinner for Kira who was coming over later. "He is just perfect! I'm telling you I'm falling in love." I started dating this guy that worked at the bookstore across the street. His name is Tanner Brooks. He is adorable.   
I was walking to work when I saw him, we had tried to avoid each other. Since the "breakup" if you can call it that. I was saying goodbye to Tanner and with goodbye came a kiss, I saw Derek tease in the corner of my eye. "Bye! See you at lunch." Tanner said. Derek started walking towards me. "I see you've been doing good." He said quietly, I turned around to look at him. "Yeah how are you doing?" I asked. "I've been fine. That your boyfriend?" I felt his heat in the words. "Yeah, he is. Are you dating anyone?" I inquired. "No, it's too soon for me." I sighed I knew he would bring it up. "Sorry, I have to go." I said quickly and turned to leave. "Why did you break up with me?" He asked in a small voice. "I couldn't do it, I wanted more and you only wanted to give me more when I was leaving." I finished with a sigh. "I can give you more now. I'm in a better place now." He looked like a puppy. "I don't want you anymore."


	5. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really really short but it's for a reason

I felt like shit when I woke up that morning. I quickly looked around to see where I was. I saw that I was in a bed that I knew but couldn't place. I looked over to see a body under the blankets, I slowly moved it to see the one person I never wanted to wake up with. Derek Hale..


	6. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before

24 hours before.  
"I don't wanna go to this party Scott!" I yelled as I put on my clothes, knowing he would never take no for an answer. "Allison will be there and I want to see her." He said as he walked into the room. "It has been a while since we saw her, I kinda miss her." I said softly. I knew Scott and her had been having a tough time in the past weeks. "I know." He whispered like he knew it hurt me too. "Alright I'll come." I said loudly. He smiled widely.   
Later that evening  
Scott had found Allison at the party and was now enjoying her company, leaving me alone. Suddenly I saw Derek. I was hoping he wouldn't be here tonight. He started walking towards me. "Hey! It's been a while." He said lightly. "Hey, yeah it has." I felt like this would go bad. "I miss you." He said swiftly. I couldn't help but laugh. "You miss me?? You abused your power when you were with me! So you have no right to miss me." He looked as if I had hit him with a sledge hammer. "I know. I want to apologize for that." Once again I was laughing. "Fine. Goodbye." I went to get a drink. Because boy did I need one.   
A few drinks later.   
Derek had once again found me. "I miss you." He whispers against my forehead. I felt him push closer. "I miss you so much. I'm better now. We can be together again. I love you." I felt dizzy. I could feel his lips push on my lips. I love that feeling. 

The next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imnotcrazyjustalittleweird


End file.
